


Hospital Food

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is in hospital, but not hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Older Not Dead, "In Sickness & Health" propathon

Greg Lestrade looked up from the plate he was holding, to see John Watson smiling at him from the foot of the bed.

“Hi!” he said. “I didn’t think they allowed visitors in until two o’clock.”

“Doctor, remember,” John replied.

“Yes, but not at this hospital. Not unless you’ve arranged a transfer in the last twenty-four hours.”

“Nope. That would be impossible; they’d never process the paperwork that quickly.” John grinned.

“So how come the resident dragon let you in?”

“If you mean Sister Norris, she’s an ex-army nurse, who I happen to know is extremely efficient.”

“Not fire-breathing then?”

“Well, I have to admit I’ve been singed a few times but it was probably well deserved. Anyway, shouldn’t be you be eating your dinner?”

Greg poked idly at a sausage. “I’m not really hungry.”

“You know they won’t let you out if you don’t eat.” John paused, and then added, “Well, if you’re not eating you might as well tell me what happened. I’ve only had an extremely garbled version from Sherlock.”

Greg began to describe the events of the previous day to John. Totally engrossed in retelling the story he wasn’t aware he had started eating his dinner until he gestured with the fork and some mashed potato flew off. “I suppose you think you’re clever, distracting me so I eat,” he muttered.

“You know, your objection would have more effect if it wasn’t said with a mouthful of carrot,” John replied.

At this moment the orderly brought round the pudding, which John took from her.

“What is it?” Greg asked.

“Apple crumble and custard,” John replied. “But since you’re not hungry, I’ll eat it.”

“I’m sure I can force myself.”

John looked at his watch. “It’s time I was leaving anyway. Someone has to run interference for Sherlock at the Yard while you’re not there. Now that you’ve eaten I’m sure they’ll discharge you later today, so I’ll be back then.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Greg turned his attention to the crumble and therefore missed John winking at Sister Norris on his way out and her smile of acknowledgement in return.

 


End file.
